Talk:Ivangamer's Custom Cards/@comment-26272261-20150405012304
Hey dude, thanks for all the feedback. I hadn't printed these out yet so I couldn't playtest them so I appreciate it. When I was making these I didn't see anything about Boss Monster 2 cards yet so if there is overlap then hey that means Im thinking like the designers and thats good right? :) Like I alluded to in my descriptions, I tried to do the following when making the cards. - Do a unique mechanic not presented in the base game - add a damage value and/or room type not represented by that treasure type in the base game - have the theme, treasure value, mechanic, and art all be cohesive as best as possible - try to emulate another mechanic just in a reflexive or different way - stay true to the core mechanics of thief vs fighter vs cleric vs mage rooms and what cards and rooms they typically affected - tell a story in the card - try to be funny, ironic, or referential to past games with cameos and crossovers I realize thats almost impossible and maintain perfect balance, but thanks for the comments again. Here are some of my thoughts on your thoughts. Alot of my cards that get buffed with the most damage usually have to do with discarding cards out of your hand, either valuable spells, or multiples of 2 or more. The games I have played, I rarely get above 6-7 cards in my hand. The idea being that if you are going to be tossing cards out to make those overpowered rooms overpowered, you are going to be either limiting your selection, falling behind in cards (although i know that doesnt really matter), or making a tough current decsion for a future one, or making a choice of which uber room to buff that game. In my mind, I would think these Rooms would be going "uber mode" like once a game and certainly not all of them together or in the same game. Likewise after you pay, someone could just freeze the room if their XP were higher right? So in one respect I think they are counterable or "once a game", but I admit I could be totally wrong. Also I wouldn't plan on printing more than 2 of each card anyway to add on, and in the case of gold mix cards, prob only 1 of each, so it keeps the likelyhood of them showing up at least a little down as well to help with the balance. Again, idk since Im new to Boss Monster. Crushing Cooridor: Yeah prob right. Pit is a lose a 1 damage room to kill a guy, CC is lose 2 cards to kill a guy and KEEP the 3 damage. that was the idea since you would have to spend 2 turns to set up 2 pits which are 2 cards to do the same thing and nobody wants to nuke an advanced room unless they really have to. tbqh, there wasnt a 3 damage advanced TRAP room in the cleric base set, so thats where it started, 3 thwomps... Although I had another idea where if the room DIDN't kill the hero then they would skip the next room (since they were running so fast like in mario 3, you either get past em all or get crushed, but then I looked back at my gator pond card and said that mechanic was taken already so i settled on it, open to suggestions though for new ideas. Cursed key is always 1 damage on its own, UNLESS you want it to apply on a future room however, like those that say "if a hero dies here..." however to do so disables it for the next hero in line. Example: a 4 hero comes in, it does one, then a 6 hero comes, when he gets to that room i could apply the damage there OR say the mask is gonna wait for him on THIS room, same 1 damage, just somewhere else. To do that is kinda breaking so you gotta turn the Room off while the mask comes back, ergo the next hero who comes skips it. So if you blow it on the first hero that enters, you are hurting yourself for the next one, unless you can afford to not do the 1 extra damage upcoming anyway. Just something not seen in the game so far. Usually you gotta buff those "die here" rooms with spells or adjacents so i thought it filled a need. Flinging Fox gives you damage control. Its more to help set up those "die in this room" cards again...maybe you dont want all 4 damage for THAT hero but for the next one sure. Evil garden, fighters want to hack and slash, whats better than vegitation, ala SNES zelda right? that was the thinking at least. Frost Giant, the idea was it could Freeze an opponents Room at the expense of you losing 3 damage that turn, however I tried to word it so you couldn't sac your Frost Giant to block whatever the opponent was about to build, either advanced or additional room. It seems overpowered in a 2p game, but in a 4 player game its more strategic i think Gatekeeper hydra, hadnt seen that BM2 card yet, ill check it out. Yes its affect stacking with other room bonuses is an issue Ill prob change. however I like the uniqueness of dealing +3 bonus damage at a time, 6 isnt a natural # in the game and it comes at the cost of 2 cards. So for THAT hero you are doing alot of extra damage, but if your hand is empty then it does no damage on its own for the next ones after that. Also its more damage control options as well. But i like your idea too. Originally i had it where it got stronger/weaker based on whether or not a hero passed it, but I couldn't make the math work for every situation. Cleric cards deal with discarding, and its a double ahnk cuz its "boss" type monster. I tried to make 1 of every treasure type room I made a double card, just like the base game. I chose him for no other reason than his card seemed to be worthy of it compared to my other cleric rooms. Gaurded chest is my double thief room card, it WAS a mixed card you said but i already had a mage thief card in the works I just uploaded btw. Shock platform, i agree, but i also think if you dont have access to that boss, either in print, or that particular game, its still unique, having said that, i wasn't sure what to give that Room as a mechanic either. I make all the art first, then go back and do the text. I hadn't seen anything that said "go get a spell" the same way another card said "go get a room". Open to suggestions. Skull turrets are discarding spell cards which i think have alot of utility. Spell cards are harder to come by aswell. The room itself does nothing so its based on your hand. but maybe if i cut the bonus in half perhaps or specialized it to a room type? to this point there wasn't any incentive to discard a spell card in the game, because you typically wouldnt want to, however its also there to make those opening hands of 2 "crappy" spell cards you dont want early more of an option if you have this card in your hand even after a mulligan. Black nights double swords falls into the same category of my gaurded room and hydra. At the end i looked at all the cards and said, which of these is worth 2 in theme imo? Fighters always want to challenge "the black knight" so i put it on him. Tunnel Sentry, yea thats the idea, like the cursed key. There is little "moving" of cards once built. In battletoads these guys showed up early in the stage too, so you got the idea.